


The Land and Water

by Jessica14



Series: He Rules the Water and the Lands [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a Prostitute, Alexander just wants a friend, Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical looks, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander just sells his body to make money once he realized that this was the best way to get a lot of it. He's not weak or helpless and he can't get it through Washington's thick headed crew! It's really pissing him off too, it should be the least they do to him since they 'rescued' him from the Ravens.At least they're willing to pay for the sex. But not John, John doesn't need to pay, it's free for him.





	The Land and Water

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my longest story. I've been sitting on this for a while and the ending is kind of rushed but I didn't know how to close this properly! Anyways, if my tags need to be changed or something should be added, or the warnings please do comment it below! 
> 
> Anyways! Go ahead and hopefully enjoy this story! 
> 
> Also! Philip doesn't have Hamilton as his last name since Alex isn't his dad so that's why his last name is Schuyler in the tags

Alexander slowly walked up the steps leading up to the main deck with his hair disheveled and blotches of blood staining his beige shirt. The Captain’s Cabin was right next to the stairs that led downstairs to where all the prates slept and kept the crates of food and gold. So, he wasn’t surprised when the Captain passed him, shooting him a pleased smile before entering his cabin. What he wasn’t expecting was to be flung backwards several feet by the ship crashing against another.

Alexander shouted and tried to skid to a stop before his back slammed into the railing of the ship. “What…?” Alexander whispered hoarsely as he doubled over coughing. Pirates of his ship jumped up and raced towards the approaching ship---actually there had to be at least 2 more smaller ships accompanying the larger ship that was in the center. Alexander staggered when the ship rammed into the ship again, his scream cutting short when he was flung forward sending him to crash against the railing again only across from last time.

“Captain! We must retreat!” Was al he heard before the ship flung again and he was tossed overboard with another scream. He heard distant shouts of alarm just as he quickly grabbed onto the railing before he completely fell.

“Sir! Stop! There’s an innocent man over there that’s going to die if you continue!” Alexander heard the—what he assumed was their-enemy shout out. Alexander gritted his teeth in annoyance, he may be selling his body, but he wasn’t _weak_.

Alexander grunted and hoisted his arm up and pressed his forearm on the other side of the railing. The he swung his other arm around the railing too and used his foot to push himself back over and onto the deck. “Retreat!” The pirates were screaming at their Captain, seems like no one of the crew that he was with cared that he almost died. Alexander narrowed his eyes when he noticed the Enemy’s pirates were swinging themselves onto the ship he was on.

Alexander scrambled up, not bothering to warn the pirates around him as he ran to his room where he quickly tied his money to the rope that was tied around his waist. Then Alexander rushed out with a stolen sword and was faced with five pirates that he didn’t recognize. He noticed how they took in his disheveled appearance, especially his neck but he paid them no mind as he lunged at them.

“Wait! We’re here to help you!” One cried fearfully when they realized how strong and fast Alexander was. Alexander twirled his sword to strike another pirate, that’s when he realized that this was Washington’s Crew. One of the strongest Pirate Crew to exist and one of the richest, Alexander thought surly.

It wouldn’t change the fact that Alexander would be getting money if Washington’s crew took him, in fact, it _would_ help him money-wise. Besides, he hates the Crew he was with currently, so he drew back his sword and launched himself to the pirate who was usually cruel to him ever since he started to sell his body to them. Washington’s crew staggered back in surprise at how quick Alexander changed his loyalty to and watched in amazement as he sliced men down left to right.

“General Washington we got the gold!” One of Washington’s men shouted, and Alexander noticed that they immediately started retreating to their ship. He shouted when he however was picked up and when the person carrying him jumped over the space between the two ships to land on his. Alexander was covered in more blood, but he calmly patted the person’s chest to let them put him down.

When he was set down he fixed the multiple necklaces that he wore and the multiple thin silver bracelets that he wore on his left arm. Alexander watched as the ship he was once on for months started to get smaller and smaller as Washington’s ship sailed them away. Alexander picked at the bandages that wrapped his entire right arm before turning to the blond man who picked him up.

“Thank you,” was all Alexander said before taking off the bandana wrapped around his head. The blond man stared at him, but he ignored him as he retied it around his head. “So, why did you bring me here anyways?” Alexander crouched down to fix his ankle bracelets when he asked. If Alexander was to be receiving money he needed to be attractive for it, it _was_ his job to be so.

“We know how The Ravens are,” the man said. Ah yes, The Ravens the crew Alexander stayed with for months. “We knew you were a prostitute the moment we saw you, so we decided for you to tag along,” the blond man explained and placed his hand on Alexander’s shoulder sympathetically. Alexander shrugged him off annoyed.

“I know what I’m doing, you know that right, blondie?” Alexander hissed as he shook his head to fix his hair. “You saw what I did back there, didn’t you?” Alexander narrowed his eyes up at him. “I’m not weak or helpless I’m just doing the job that gives me the most money,” Alexander explained all snark like as he shook his hips to emphasize the many pouches of money that he tied to the rope around his waist.

“Yes, perhaps,” the blond man said wearily. “But, look what they’re doing to you,” he continued and motioned towards the rope. “They tied that rope around your waist, for _what_? To make you look more pleasing to the eye,” he shot back.

“It’s been on me since I was a _kid_ ,” Alexander snarked back hotly. “I had it wrapped around me to make my waist smaller, so I won’t be dying on the streets because I’m not pleasing to the eye! Those men on the water want a good fuck so I give it to them, that’s it! Can I see your Captain?” Alexander whirled around and didn’t wait for a response as he headed straight for the Captain’s Cabin.

Alexander sidestepped the Pirates who were tugging down bags of gold that they stolen and only stopped when a young boy collided into him giggling. His heart tripped over itself as he immediately scooped the boy up before he could hurt himself further. The blond man jogged up to him just as a woman came rushing forward. “Hi, there,” Alexander said to the boy who had black hair and blue eyes.

“Hi! My name is Philip!” Philip the boy said excitedly. The woman flustered took Philip in her arms-he had to be around the age of 4) hurriedly. “Mummy, he's really pretty,” Philip whispered loudly, and Alexander felt his cheeks bloom pink at the undeserving compliment. He never had been complimented before.

The woman shushed her son quickly and stuck her hand out to him. “Hi, sorry for my son Philip! He was just trying to help the men here,” she said, giggling nervously. “I'm Elizabeth but most people call me Eliza! Thank you for stopping him though, he could have crashed into one of the other guys,” Eliza said gratefully.

Alexander still dumbfounded looked at the blond man. “Right. Eliza this is the man we took from The Ravens because we realized he was selling his body to them,” he explained. “I never really got your name, by the way.”

“Never got yours,” Alexander retorted with.

“Right,” the blond man said dryly. “I'm John Laurens.”

“Alexander,” Alexander said to the three of them. Philip was staring at Alexander sadly when he learned the reason why he was with The Ravens. “Also, thanks for announcing my purpose in front of a kid,” Alexander snapped to John.

“Not like I care that _they_ heard me, I need money some how,” he said referring to the other pirates, waving his hand dismissively towards John when he noticed him open his mouth to apologize. “I'm selling my body, just so you know!” Alexander screamed loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth so everyone heard before facing John with a shrug.

“Right,” John said, clearing his throat. “I'll get the Captain for you.” Then he walked off and Eliza placed her hand on Alexander's shoulder.

“You don't have to do that anymore, Alexander. You're safe here I promise,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “And selling your body is not your purpose. You are worth so much more, I'm sure and you shouldn't have to sell your body to survive.”

“It's okay, Elizabeth,” Alexander told her taking her hand off his shoulder before squeezing it and letting it drop. Eliza's face dropped a bit. “I need the money and I'm doing this willingly. It's no big deal,” he finished nonchalantly.

“But why?” Philip asked him, wide-eye. “Why don't you just stop? We could help you! We always help people,” Philip continued sadly. “Do you do it because you know you're pretty?”

Alexander's face flushed pink again, embarrassed at the way Philip kept seeing him as some sort of _human_. “I do it because I know I can get money because I'm decent looking. Doesn't make it right,” Alexander told him seriously. “But, you don't have to worry about that. It seems like you got yourself a good family here,” Alexander said kindly, and Philip made a vow to remind Alexander of how great he actually is.

“I heard you want to see me?” Alexander looked up and came face to face with Washington himself. Alexander's smile dropped, and he flicked his hair to the side, annoyed and he noticed how Washington's eyes were drawn to his neck that was littered with hickeys from past clients. Alexander wiped the blood on his hand on his shirt to grab his bandaged covered arm that he just noticed was bleeding.

  
“You heard right.”

 

* * *

 

  
“So, I guess you are a part of the crew now?” Lafayette—a pirate grinned down at Alexander. Alexander scowled and crossed his arms.

“No, Gilbert,” Alexander snapped, annoyed. “I’m staying here until we reach land that is populated with a dozen people, so I can make business again,” he said, looking at the ocean instead.

“There’s no need for you to continue that job, Alexandre,” Lafayette told him softly. His eyes locked themselves on Alexander’s arm where it was bandaged up, dried blood spotting the white fabric. “Here you are safe, and we will provide you all the essentials and all you have to do is keep the ship and the people here,” Lafayette continued and grabbed his hand.

Alexander ripped his hand away finding it bizarre. _“What is the matter with all of you?!”_ He asked loudly, gaining the attention of those on deck. “I’m not some helpless person that needs saving!” Alexander moaned, digging his fingers underneath his eyes that he dragged downwards for effect. “This is literally the best way to get a lot of money just for something silly,” Alexander barked, aggravated.

“Alexander…” Lafayette said sadly.

“Listen to me, Gilbert,” Alexander said harshly. “You want to help me? Fine! Give me money and then I’ll show you that I’m fine,” Alexander said lowly, and Lafayette gulped.

 

* * *

 

Alexander was seen with a new hickey on his neck the next day. Alexander had tied his hair into a bun already accepting his fate of having to endure this crew for the next possible months until they reached land so he was going to make good use of him. “Alright, so all I have to do is just _pull_ this rope and the ship will move?” Alexander tugged the rope and stressed the verb for emphasis.

John grinned and laughed. “Well, the ship is already moving you see.” The ship rocked slowly, and Alexander looked at him, confused. “What we have to do is trim the sails so that means we adjust the sails to basically get the most power.”

Alexander _‘oohed’_ and made sure he was wearing his leather gloves to avoid any further damage to his hands to grab the ropes. “So, how much did you make?” John casually asked as he grunted to pull the ropes.

“ _Ngh_ …I made a month's worth,” Alexander replied after a grunt as he stepped back. John noticed the way he staggered before straightening his back.

“Yeah, Lafayette is pretty big,” John agreed without him having to say a thing.

Alexander frowned, he already knew that everyone knew that he had sex with Lafayette so he didn't bother questioning it but he did ask another. “How would you know?” Alexander rolled his violet-blue eyes, already knowing the answer.

“How else? I dated him too,” John said a twinge of irritation weaving in his words. Alexander paused and rolled his shoulder to rub the Hickey absentmindedly. “What? Did you think that you were the only one that could get through everyone? Have fun being his toy then,” John huffed and continued with the next sail.

Alexander ignored him and continued with the rope. The next few weeks he got most of the crew to have paid him for their sexual desires. Eliza stopped him just as he was going to sit down to eat. “Oh, I forgot to give you this last night,” she said happily and handed him a pouch of money. Everybody stopped and watched the exchange.

“I thought you were just sticking with Lafayette?” John said loudly. Eliza stopped, and Alexander was grateful that Philip was asleep. Murmurs floated around the crew and Alexander just watched on bored.

“Alexander? Care to explain?” Eliza. He glanced at her and brought one of his knees to his chest.

“Wait are you serious?” His smile was full of disbelief and he giggled. “I’m a prostitute not one of your _girlfriends_. I'm supposed to have sex with anyone to make money, none of any prostitutes that you had sex with is owned by you! They all had sex with already five people by now,” Alexander said, annoyed and amused.

“I don't have time for relationships. I sold my body enough to have had my heart be drained out and if any of you wanted to try you will literally be given dust. Don't waste your time on a pretty boy like me go find yourselves someone that you can stay with forever.” Alexander stood up and left.

 

* * *

 

The next day Alexander was untying the rope that was wrapped around his waist and started to unbraid it. His shirt slid down revealing his collar causing him to frown. “Never got one your size?” He jumped at the new voice. “Woah! Easy there, I was simply curious, names Hercules.”

Alexander glanced behind him to see a man, short curly hair under his bandana and he was muscular. He looked like someone who didn’t use his brain, but Alexander wasn’t fooled, Hercules was dressed to well to be a dimwit. He was offering his hand to him.

“Right, I’m Alexander. I’m sure you heard already,” Alexander said curtly, shaking his hand firmly. He hadn’t been here for long but gossip spreads like wildfire, Alexander thought surly. Hercules smiled and motioned towards his shirt and rope.

“If you want I can sew you that shirt to make it fit properly around your shoulders,” Hercules offered. “I have a sash kind of fabric that you can wear instead too.” Alexander stared at him intensely before smiling.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said.

 

 

Alexander sat with Hercules in his room, watching in fascination as the man carefully fixed his shirt. He didn’t look like the type to sew, he thought as he curled into the loose shirt Hercules offered him. The sleeves covered his hands since they were so long, and the collar covered most than what he was used to. It was nice, some sort of privacy, he thought as he lifted his legs up and crossed them in a basket form to rest on Hercules’ bed.

“How are you, Alexander?” Hercules asked him when Alexander stared out the little round window in the room. Alexander immediately tensed, already preparing his speech that he wasn’t weak or helpless, but he had a feeling that wasn’t what Hercules was asking.

“I’m fine. Everyone here is super intrusive and weird. I think you’re the least one, the normal,” Alexander said wearily. Hercules laughed as he finished his shirt. Alexander noticed that Hercules managed to make the large crosses of thread that he used in the past to fix his shirt to take it out. Instead he managed to make the stitches less visible with the new thread he replaced the old ones with.

“That’s a huge compliment coming from the firecracker himself,” Hercules told him as he handed him his shirt. Alexander felt fear spike him when a thought occurred to him. Did he want him to pay him back like how he paid Lafayette back for the money? He doesn’t think he could do it, he’s way too comfortable with Hercules now that it would seem weird.

“I’m not going to ask for anything, Alexander,” Hercules said quietly. “One, you’re my friend and that would be messed up and two, I’m fairly sure I’m way older than you! Not really into that, friendship is enough,” Hercules continued with a shrug.

Alexander stared at the floor as hope swelled up within him. Friend? Did he finally have a normal friend? “I like that,” he murmured quietly.

“Great, me too! Now, for that sash that you’re going to tighten around your torso?” Alexander nodded. “Cool, I’ll work on it,” Hercules said with a grin. Alexander took his rope and looped it around his left arm over his thin bracelets.

Alexander decided he needed more friends. He came to this conclusion when he realized just how busy Hercules actually was. So, Alexander looked up and caught sight of John who was leaning against the edge of the ship. Time to make amends.

 

* * *

 

“Are you still mad?” Alexander asked John after a few weeks. John glanced at him sheepishly. “I’ll let you have me, no pay needed if it'll make you feel better. I know that there's some jealousy war thing happening between the two of you.” Okay, so maybe not friends like Hercules, because let’s real John, is hella attractive.

“I was being stupid don't worry about it. I didn't mean to lash out at you,” John apologized, embarrassed. Alexander definitely noticed how he skidded around his offer though.

“Right. I can be good,” Alexander eventually said after a moment of silence. “You know, I know when there are boundaries and rules and shit, believe it or not. I can have Lafayette off my list you know if it makes you uncomfortable. You just have to say so,” Alexander finished softly.

His fingers stilled from braiding the rope and he glanced shyly up at John. “I just want to have someone to talk to until I have to leave,” Alexander added and looked away.

“Would you?” John finally asked gratefully. “He still pisses me off and having him have that to flaunt at me is annoying. But yeah, I won't mind spending time with you,” John said, smiling.

“Great,” Alexander said, the moment passing away and his walls were back up. He stood and wrapped his arms around John's neck from behind. “Why not have that thing to flaunt at him too, then?”

 

* * *

 

_Alexander gasped and tightened his grip on John’s back. “How’s that? Good?” John asked teasingly as he slowly spread his fingers. Alexander let out a strangled noise and tipped his hips towards him. “God,” John breathed out heavily and latched his mouth to his neck, right over the fading purple blotch from Lafayette._

“John? Are you okay? You seem distracted,” Eliza pointed out, concerned. John shook his head and smiled at her.

“Yeah, had a bit of a rough night,” he told her. _His nails dragged down his back as he tossed his head and screamed._ “Couldn't really sleep.” _Alexander had balled up his bandana and stuffed it in his mouth, but he threw it away to whisper in John's ear. ‘Did he do this to you like how you're doing me? Or does it feel good to be in control, John?’_

“Oh,” Eliza said and nodded in understanding. “I’ll see if we have some tea then.” _John towered over Alexander, but he lowered himself down when Alexander pressed his hands on his back encouragingly. Alexander giggled and pressed his face to the curve of his shoulder as they waited for Washington’s footsteps to fade away._

_Alexander winced when John moved, and he let out a staggering gasp when John pushed deep within him. “Ugh…what? W-we're going all night?” His voice shook but he grinned up at him. “Fine by me.”_

John breathed hard out his nose, god this is why he doesn't do one night stands because he ends up thinking about it and— “John.” Someone tapped his shoulder and he jumped surprised and whirled around to see who was behind him. Alexander was there, grinning excitedly. “Guess what?! We're almost nearing land!” He bounced on his toes.

“Oh.” Oh. Maybe then he'll stop thinking about it. Alexander’s smile dropped.

“What? Is something wrong?” He crouched down next to him and John remembered how he had freckles on his shoulders and how they faded down his arms. Alexander was too handsome to be true. With his intelligent eyes and beautiful, delicate fac— “John?”

“I uh sorry. He's been pissing me off for a while,” John stammered and offered a flimsy excuse. Alexander made a small noise. Alexander looked up and saw Lafayette a few feet away talking to another man.

“Well we can't have that, now can we? We must make him realize that you moved on and that you had enough of this petty war!”

“How?”

“Well,” Alexander paused. “By doing me of course! If that's fine with you because you're my friend and I'm willing to help! No payment needed!” _Yeah okay never mind, he wasn't forgetting anytime soon._

 

* * *

 

John breathed in deeply, angry and frustrated. “Just shove off Lafayette!” John shouldered past him, but Lafayette whirled around and grabbed his arm.

“No! This is something---!” He was cut off by Alexander himself.

“Why on earth are you arguing in the freakin’ morning?!” Alexander huffed and rubbed his eyes. “Not like I was sleeping anyway I still need to finish doing Washington's freakin’ paperwork so peace and quiet would be greatly appreciated,” Alexander barked.

“Washington’s paperwork? Since when did you—what are you? His right-hand man or something?!” Lafayette shouted, indignant.

“I guess,” Alexander said with a shrug. “He deemed me smart enough since I could read and write.” Alexander snorted, indignant. “Smart! A prostitute…ha _smart!”_ Alexander rolled his eyes and hooked arms with John. “Come now, I could use some company.”

“I--!” Alexander sighed at Lafayette's protests.

 _“Shush now, you would lose your beauty sleep! You certainly need it,”_ Alexander told him in French, indignantly and wearily. Lafayette, jaw-slacked stared after them.

“Thanks,” John said to him when they were far enough. “So, what do you want me to do?” Alexander opened the door to his room and shut it behind him.

“You don't have to do anything,” Alexander said absentmindedly. John watched as he stashed away new pouches of money. Meaning he, John stopped himself from finishing that thought. “Your company is enough. Besides you looked ready to throw yourself overboard, so I stepped in. Aren’t that what friends are for?”

Alexander glanced at him curiously and John felt his cheeks burn slightly when he saw Alexander's wide, innocent violet-blue eyes. _Wide, innocent violet-blue eyes peered up at him as his mouth was stretched around his co—_ "Yeah,” John said, exhaling deeply. Fairly sure friends don't suck you off.

 

* * *

 

The rain was making everything hard to see and slippery, yet Washington continued sailing the ship, so the crew continued to work on the deck. Thunder rumbled above after a flash of lightning and Alexander was a bit anxious. “God, I hate the fucking rain!” He moaned to John who glanced at him. “Ever since that hurricane when I was 13 that killed my _entire_ town I've been a wreck,” he grumbled, slumping down on his desk.

He and John were in his room just finishing up letters when it started to pour. “God Alexander, I didn't know,” John breathed out, shocked. Alexander just made a small noise of dismay before suddenly he and John were thrown to the right. Alexander screamed when the desk toppled over, and the chair flung his way.

“Alexander!” John pushed himself against the wall and lunged himself at the young man. Alexander gasped when they both crashed against the curve of the room, barely dodging the desk and chair that rammed itself onto the spot where they crashed moments ago. The ship rocked unsteadily and fast before it was flung to the right again.

Alexander grunted when they both smacked the wall again. “What’s happening?!” John shouted before standing up. Alexander grabbed himself his sword, John already wielding his and they both ran onto the main deck. “It's The Ravens! Captain! Watch out!”

John yelled just when pirates from The Ravens started hopping onto Washington's ship. Alexander cried out when their ship was knocked over again, he was flung back several feet and slammed his head against the Mega-Cannon. It was in the center of the ship right in front of the long rod that had a ladder that lead up to where the Pirates were able to lookout for land or any other ships where they would then shout it out to their Captain.

“Alexander!” He didn't have time to acknowledged whoever was worried for him because he was untying the rope around his wrist (He just let it hang there ever since Hercules gave him that sash that he was wearing ever since) where he then swung it around the rod with the ladder and tied it around there and tied it around his waist again right over the sash Hercules gifted him. Just in time too because the ship flung to the left and Alexander was flung backwards but the rope kept him steady.

Alexander gritted his teeth and crouched low. Rain was hitting his face and he forced down the memory of drowning by the hurricane to grab the gun that was near his feet. Filling it with ammo he fired quickly. “Agh! Someone got a gun!” He heard The Ravens shout.

Waves curled upwards and crashed onto the deck, soaking him and making him slip. Alexander cried out when the rope dug into his skin, having no choice but to cut it he was flung forwards. Alexander gasped and crashed into three Raven Pirates.

“Dammit!” John cursed as he kept his back to Alexander to fight off five Raven Pirates. Lafayette swung himself forward and nodded at John just as he killed another. John nodded at him gratefully and raced towards Alexander. “Alex!”

Alexander stumbled forward and smacked one with the butt of the gun and fired off another round to the second Pirate. He flung the gun to his left and whirled around, clashing swords with the third Pirate! “Captain! More are coming on deck! Their Captain is coming!” Alexander heard Angelica (Eliza's sister) shout.

John raced forward and sliced a pirate behind Alexander down. “The Captain,” Alexander breathed out when he caught sight of the familiar Captain of The Ravens. _So, he wasn’t surprised when the Captain passed him, shooting him a pleased smile before entering his cabin_. Alexander brushed his wet hair out of his way before tugging on John.

“John, we have to retreat! He's strong and dangerous—” Alexander cut himself off when a loud _bang_ followed through. Everyone fell silent as thunder rumbled above them.

“I see you kept my pet in excellent condition!” The Captain—Benedict--of The Ravens said loudly with a grin. He was holding his gun up to the sky, having shot a bullet there to gain their attention. Everyone glanced nervously at Alexander who spread his legs to steady his stance. “We just came to pick up the gold you took from us! We'll take the boy too!”

“As if I'll go with your fatass looking face!” Alexander shouted, and John tightened his grip on his arm. “I ain't your pet either you dipshit! I'm a prostitute and I’m _not_ helpless! I'll slice your damn head off!” Alexander shouted all this while walking away from the crew and John.

Benedict's eyes narrowed on him. Yes, focus on me and not the Crew, not John but me, Alexander thought. John whipped his head to him, realization dawning upon him. Benedict always acts on his anger, he's reckless, Alexander continued to think, kind of reminds me of someone else too. Alexander smiled a bit when he glanced at John.

That was his mistake. Benedict yelled out angrily and charged towards Alexander. Nobody could move fast enough to stop him, so Alexander gasped when he was rammed into the railing of the ship. Alexander reeled his fist back and punched him the side of his face, aim for the face the pain never really dulls away from there!

Alexander rammed his knee up Benedict's groin earning a sharp gasp and slammed his foot on his stomach. Benedict stumbled a few feet away and some of his Pirates howled in anger and charged at Alexander too. Washington's crew gasped and they all immediately started taking them down, but Benedict was already there.

He was pressing his sword against Alexander's throat and Alexander noticed how he had his right-hand man next to him and with the strongest pirate in The Ravens on his left. “Alexander!” Peggy (Eliza's younger sister) shouted as she swiped another man down.

Everyone froze again but Alexander stayed calm. He knew the escape canoe was just underneath him, still tied and held by the ship. “You should have stayed with me and not have killed my men,” Benedict whispered and raised his sword and— _swing!_

Alexander flung his head back, grabbed the railing of the ship, wrapped his legs around Benedict's waist and flung them both overboard. His right-hand man and strongest pirate both jumped after them. “Alex!” They all fell on the canoe and Alexander wiggled out from underneath them and cut the ropes holding the little canoe up just before the Captain thought of climbing back up there.

The canoe fell and slammed into the ocean, turning itself over underwater. Alexander held his breath and swiped at Benedict, his right-hand man, the strongest pirate of The Ravens crew when he felt the tiniest pressure on his head. Alexander gasped and ducked under, swimming deeper into the ocean when _creak…. crash!_

The canoe crashed into pieces and The Ravens under were all knocked unconscious by the weight of Washington's ship. Washington's ship rocked heavily to the right and crashed onto the flipped canoe. Alexander watched as the unconscious men sank deeper into the ocean. Air, Alexander thought weakly, air you dipshit!

“Alexander!” John screamed and immediately wrestled himself away from the remaining Raven pirates. He held onto the railing to peer overboard but all he saw were the floating pieces of what remained of the canoe. “ _Dammit_! Alex!”

It was dark too; the rain wasn't helping either. It was hard to see. John was flung backwards by his friend Hercules who clashed swords with another Raven pirate. “Come on, John! We have to get rid of these guys first!”

John swung his sword right at them, angrily. He was quick, and the entire crew felt it. The entire Washington's crew had wiped out the Ravens by the time the sun was rising again. The ship had been pushed by the waves farther away from where Alexander fell, the floating pieces of the canoe was no longer visible.

“Shit,” John cursed, tears stinging his eyes. “Shit,” he repeated and dug the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“Captain, land,” Peggy called out weakly. Angelica wrapped her arms around her while Eliza slowly came up from her room with Philip in her arms.

“Alexander?” Philip said hesitantly. He heard Alexander’s name being shouted a lot when his mother and himself were in the rooms. Peggy bit her lip to keep from crying.

“There's a river here, Captain!” Angelica called out, her voice strong but it trembled at the end. “There may be a village near, so we should stock up in supplies!”

“Right,” Washington managed out. He cleared his throat. “There-there should be a village or town here. Let's go.” John gritted his teeth as he fought against the warm tears that were threatening to fall.

 

* * *

 

There was a village. They had thrown the Raven's pirates bodies out and were getting their ship repaired. “I know it was crazy, Ma,” a young woman said. She was carrying a basket and was filling it with medical supplies from a local trader, the Crew stopped by to go buy some as well. “He was so…he was _drenched_!”

Angelica glanced at the woman as she paused. “He was handsome too; poor thing was exhausted!” The elder woman helped her daughter pick out more supplies. “I asked him what happened, and he told me he swam across the entire river to get here! That’s why we need to hurry back to him and help him until he's healthy!”

John glanced up this time, his heart pounding. “What did he look like, dear?” The woman's mother asked her.

“At first I thought he had black hair but it’s such a lovely shade of red and he had these gorgeous eyes. They're violet-blue--!”

“Excuse us, miss!” John called out hurriedly. “That’s Alexander! We lost him when we were coming here---can I—can we see him!? We'll explain everything on the way!” John rushed out, desperate. The young woman stopped, and she immediately nodded.

“Of course! Just let me pay—” Washington was already handing the trader coins. “Oh! Then come on!”

 

 

“Maria!? We're back, how is he..?” The woman trailed off when she took in the sight. Alexander was sitting up talking enthusiastically with Maria. Alexander shot his hands up and was then pointing his finger to his palm.

“Amazing! How else would—oh! You're back!” He exclaimed, flustered. “Hi.” John pushed himself in front and lunged himself at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. _“Oof!”_

“He’s alright, Kitty. Luckily no water got into his lungs so he should be fine. We just need to keep him warm and feed you properly because you're so skinny! And you're covered in bruises!” Maria exclaimed as she shifted to face Alexander.

“I know,” he told her, smiling crookedly. John took him, Alexander was in a long-sleeved shirt with soft black pants and socks on. This was the most he had ever covered himself! “Maria is incredibly smart, you would not believe what she…” Alexander gushed and Maria smiled down at her hands.

“Alexander, how do you feel?” He stopped when Hercules leaned down on one knee and asked him. “You did swim across an entire river to get here.”

“Oh, I'm fine. Tired but fine. I did a lot of swimming when I was younger, back home in the Caribbeans. Anyways, now that I'm back on land I should get back to work soon. How long do you think it will take for me to fully recover? I need to make up for the money I lost,” Alexander asked Maria and Kitty.

“Work? Money? Alexander, most of your money is still on the ship!” Eliza exclaimed. “And you're still going to continue that…job?” She hesitated when she glanced at the two women and the elder woman.

“You can tell them. I'm a prostitute,” he told the women. They paused and Maria placed her hand on his shoulder understandingly. He didn't shrug her off instead he smiled. Finally! Someone understands that I do this willingly, he thought relieved.

“I kind of want to know the full story. Do one of you guys mind explaining…?” Lafayette nodded and took all three woman into the hall. Alexander was picking at a loose thread in his sleeve when John crouched down in front of him. Washington silently motioned for everyone to leave.

“Alexander,” John said sadly. “This isn't even about you selling your body willingly and not about that I think you're weak or helpless. This is because I don't want you to leave,” John continued quietly. He held Alexander's smaller hands within his.

“I don't think I'm ready to let you go. Not when you wiggled yourself into my heart and life. Don't leave me, Alex. I can promise you a life on the ocean, the sea! I can make it all worth it and I can love you more than any man or woman could, please Al-lex,” John whispered, his voice trembling and cracking.

Alexander's breath hitched when John brought his hands to his mouth where he kissed his fingertips. “Please, Alex, don't leave me. I can make you a free man, you won't have to worry about anything because I'll take care of it! I can take care of you if you let me,” John rushed out and clutched his hands tighter as if he would leave any second.

“John,” Alexander breathed. “John, I don't think I can do that,” he whispered shakily. “I’m saving up all this money because I want to get the education I never got as a kid. I want to be a scholar to change the world! I can't do that on the water.”

“Yes, we can! We can figure something, anything! I'm willing to risk it. And when you do get enough money—with mine combined of course I'll settle down on land with you to get that education. We can travel the world, Alexander! You can get more education if you do so, you can change the world. We all know you will,” John finished and brushed his hand on Alexander’s freckled cheek where he cupped them.

Alexander licked his lips and leaned into it. “You promise?” He asked weakly. “I don't want my dreams to change because of some man…or relationship. You promise you won't try to change me, to fix me when I'm not broken? That's what a relationship is, isn't it? Not for the other to try to change their partner but in a way to support them?”

“Yes, I can promise you that, Alexander. I can't lose you. I can't go through what I just went through a few hours ago when I thought you died.” Alexander smiled and hooked his arms around John's shoulders and pressed his face to the curve of his neck.

“Good, I can do that,” Alexander said and John nudged his face up. Alexander ignored the stinging on the corner of his ears and cheeks because he knew he was blushing. But, John didn't show that he cared because he just leaned in and kissed him.

That was okay. Nothing too forward, nothing he did to embarrass him, just okay. Alexander liked it when he felt peaceful and he loved it when he realized the blanket of safety and tranquility that came with being with John Laurens. This was okay and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to let you know that there's a small sequel! Over 3,000 words, just 1/1 part and it's completed! You don't have to read but I just wanted to let you know <3


End file.
